Reach (Earth-5875)
Reach, also known as Epsilon Eridani II, is a human colony in the Epsilon Eridani system. One of the Inner Colonies, Reach was the first colony of the UEG outside of the Sol system, being considered a "sister planet" to Earth itself. Considered the bastion of the UEG and the main base of operations of the UNSC during its time, Reach was the target of one of the final engagements against the Covenant during the First Contact War, where the planet was lost to the invaders. History Prehistory The forerunners colonized Reach in the distant past, building a complex beneath what would become Menachite Complex and leaving a vessel beneath the Babd Catha Ice Shelf. Human colonization First identified in the late 22nd century, Reach was the first planet to be colonized by the UEG during humanity's first venture outside of the Sol system, in 2212, known as ''Domus Diaspora''. Settled by the colony ship ''Odyssey'', Reach was chosen duo to its large deposits of titanium and element zero, leading to large mining operations in the planet. Most of the initial inhabitants of Reach were selected from Hungary, on Earth, something that was noticeably carried to shape most of the planet's culture, including the name of cities, countries and regions, based on Hungarian history and mythology. Upon arrival, the UNSC's Office of Naval Intelligence promptly established many of their bases around the planets and the mines to investigate the planet's underground element zero mines, discovering forerunner structures. Reach became the most important of all the subsequent Inner and Outer Colonies, as it started serving as the headquarters of the UNSC. training on one of Reach's military complexes.]]The SPARTAN-II children were kidnapped and brought to Reach, where they trained at the Nylund Military Complex, in the Highland Mountains. For the SPARTAN-IIs, Reach was their definitive home, as they grew and trained there for most of their lives, fighting for their deaths to defend the planet. In 2531, SPARTAN-II Blue Team was able to dismantle six Insurrectionist cells within Reach. Secession During the Secession, Reach and the entirety of the Epsilon Eridani system were no exception to the many attacks carried out by the Insurrectionists. Tribute, Reach's "sister planet", was the main headquarters of the UNSC anti-terrorism campaign and later Operation TREBUCHET. In early 2525, the luxury cruise ship ''National Holiday'' was attacked by two taxis armed with explosives by Insurrectionists, which killed all of its crew. First Contact War .]]Reach would fall at the hands of the Covenant during the last months of the First Contact War, in 2552. The Fleet of Valiant Prudence discovered the planet in July, and covertly took out the Visegrád Relay, cutting all communications with the UNSC, and later proceeded to attack Viery in the next week. Almost immediately after Operation UPPERCUT and the destruction the Fleet of Valiant Prudence's flagship ''Long Night of Solace'', the Fleet of Particular Justice arrived on August 14th, and continued to siege Reach's countries and cities. Concurrently, the other planets in the system were also attacked. The Covenant attack put an end to the secret Operation RED FLAG, a plan by the UNSC that hoped to put an end of the war. The [[UNSC Pillar of Autumn (Earth-5875)|UNSC Pillar of Autumn]], which was on its way to begin the mission, had to be relocated to Reach in order to combat the threat and retrieve Cortana. Most SPARTAN-IIs on the ship and the planet, alongside SPARTAN-IIIs, either died on the surface or at the planet's ODPs. The Autumn was one of the few ships to escape the planet. The battle proved to be an utter disaster for the UNSC, with the Covenant glassing the entire planet and killing most of the population, and the surviving UNSC forces abandoned the planet in the face of annihilation. [[Skirmish on the UNSC Auriga (Earth-5875)|Skirmish on the UNSC Auriga]] In 2561, during the [[Skirmish on the UNSC Auriga (Earth-5875)|Skirmish on the UNSC Auriga]], Father, the UNSC Auriga's shipboard artificial intelligence, eventually settled an automatic course to Earth under standard protocol, meaning that the xenomorphs tested aboard the ship would escape through the planet and spread, which would destroy humanity. The survivors of the event then devised a plan to reach the bridge of the massive ship and make slipspace reroute to Reach, in the Epsilon Eridani system, which they sucessfully did. The ship crashed in Reach, causing a near-nuclear explosion that destroyed the vessel and made a gigantic hole into the Eposz continent. Topography .]]A young planet with less than one billion years, Sera's ecology and environment is stable. Sera has a 26-hour day, with large, contiguous continents that are surrounded by the Serano Ocean, with a series of small island chains. It is much larger than Earth, with a diameter of 15,273 kilometers, as opposed to the 12,756 kilometers diameter of Earth. Sera has a constant strong presence of aurora phenomenons, causing the planet to be covered in an eternal "aura". The planet has two natural satellites, Csodaszarvas, the larger and Turul, the smaller, causing the planet to have strong tidal phenomenons. Ecology Reach was the homeworld of numerous indigenous animals, as well as animals imported by humans from Earth. The moa are large, flightless birds with reptilian traits that are native to Reach's grasslands, with many of them being domesticated by humans for consumption. Gúta are massive and largest terrestrial animal on the planet, and it is very agressive, although attacks were considered rare. Wolves and owls were imported to the planet by humans, being found on its many forests. After the Fall of Reach, most native and imported species were wiped out by the Covenant's attack. Some, however, like the moa, were transported to other planets before and during the attack. Locations *Pálháza *Quezon *Rajtom Facility *Eposz **Viery ***Ütközet ****Alföld **Bars ***Mohács ***Manassas ****Manassas Spaceport ***Esztergom ***Aszod ****Aszod shipyards ****Babd Catha Ice Shelf *****Sword Base *****Babd Catha vessel ****Farkas Lake *****Sabre Program Launch/Research Range ****New Alexandria ****Szurdok Ridge *****Ütközet power plant ****Siófok ***Highland Mountains Government and society was one of Reach's biggest and most populated cities.]]Reach was the military bastion of the UNSC, providing Earth and its colonies with military and civilian technology. The UNSC High Command, the UNSC Navy, the UNSC Marine Corps, the Office of Naval Intelligence, and the CMB had their main headquarters located on the planet, as well as the location of steady and training of the UNSC's elite: SPARTAN-IIs and ODSTs. Reach was also home to hundreds of civilian centers, towns, villages and farmlands, with the biggest and most populous of them all being Manassas, Quezon, Esztergom and New Alexandria. Reach had nine space elevators. Reach was the largest exporter of titanium and element zero through the Inner and Outer Colonies. These materials were found quite extensively through the surface of the planet. Prior to the Fall of Reach, the Epsilon Eridani system was home to the largest and most active slipspace jumping points. Because most of Reach's first colonists were of Hungarian and Eastern European origin, many of the planet's cities and regions have names that reflect their culture, history, and mythology, as well as societies themselves: many inhabitants, particularly those who lived in the farmlands, spoke Hungarian as their primary languages. Some of these regions had harsh climates, but nonetheless, many chose to live there on small hillside homesteads powered by wind turbines, known as kivas. Many events, such as the 2552 Reach Galactic Cup were based on Reach. Notable inhabitants *James Cutter *Mary Cutter *Elisa Cutter *Jorge-052 *Catherine Halsey *Marcus Hudson *Laszlo Sorvad *Sára Sorvad *Dennis Parker *Dimah Tchakova *Gabe Lerman Category:Earth-5875 Category:Locations of Earth-5875 Category:Planets of Earth-5875 Category:Human colonies (Earth-5875) Category:Inner Colonies (Earth-5875) Category:Planets Category:Locations Category:Created by Draft227